From Ben Finn with Love
by angelacm
Summary: A revealing and much overdue letter from Captain Benjamin Finn to his favorite Hero.


Hello love,

It's been brought to my attention that you've been right miffed after having fought alongside me in Mourningwood and throughout the resistance, only to find out later that I did not desire your affections. I'm writing to tell you that not only is that notion untrue, I think it's total rubbish. I'd like to set things straight between us.

Our time together before they placed that shiny crown on your lovely head was one of the finest experiences I'd had since joining the Albion royal army. If you've taken to reading my book, 'The Life and Adventures of Benjamin Finn', you probably already know that it was no doubt my lifelong dream of becoming a great adventurer that led me to join the guard. If you haven't read it, I'll bet you can find the bits and pieces of its remains still scattered across Albion.

Truth be told, there were a great many things that could have soured any hope of a budding romance between us during the resistance. Your nutter of a brother certainly didn't help matters when he decided that Swift had to die for treason. I got past that, though, in time. Swifty's teachings did not include rolling over like a pathetic little sod when someone died. I get rather insulted by the notion that I was utterly ruined after my mentor was killed. It wasn't the first time I'd encountered death and it certainly won't be the last. That said, I was left feeling less than romantic at that precise time, but it certainly didn't mean that any doors had closed.

Another thing I must clear up, dearie, is the idea that I was madly in love with Page. Sure I asked to stick around while she changed for the masquerade, but can you fault a bloke for trying to catch a better glimpse of her thrupney bits? I never fooled myself into thinking she was just playing hard-to-get. I knew full well she'd happily have lopped off my head if I'd even tried to get a leg over with her. I only persisted with my gestures because her responses were so bleeding amusing, I just couldn't help myself.

When we fought alongside each other down in Industrial, before we pinched a boat and got into even more trouble, it was the first time since Mourningwood that I found myself a bit stunned by your magnificence. Being a man of action, it's only natural that I would be attracted to that type of display. Let's face it, you and I are not the "roses and chocolates" type, love. I'll admit to getting a bit worked up over seeing you in some of your more form-fitting garments. But I felt far more flustered when I watched you single-handedly dispatch a fort-full of hollow men, and that feeling only multiplied when I witnessed your evolved skills at the warehouse yard. Why, if it weren't for the fact that Walter was waiting by the docks, I may have tried to have a romp with you behind a crate right then and there!

Now, I'm sure neither of us relishes talking about our experiences after the shipwreck, but for the purpose of this letter, I should tell you my side. When we went down, the currents took me under and by the time I had resurfaced, I was alone. Honestly, I was more scared for you at that moment than I was for myself, love. After I'd washed up at port and secured a search team, I was relieved to find you still breathing, but full of regret that I did not get to you before the darkness had. I'm not sure how much of the journey back you can recall, but I never left your side for a second. When I heard you ask for me upon waking, I thought perhaps you'd realized how I felt. Maybe you'd heard some of the rather embarrassing things I'd told you while you slept. I decided, however, that under the circumstances at that time, you'd had enough on your plate, and so I held my tongue.

I'm not one to go all sentimental. I've had my heart busted to bits enough to know that putting it out there on a big old chopping block was not at all wise. But all joking aside, love, this letter was exceedingly overdue. After all of the fighting was over, and all of the dust had settled, I left Walter's memorial feeling probably much like you did. That my affections were unrequited. With the crown on your pretty head and the darkness banished, I decided to finally free myself from the restrictions of the royal army. Titles and formalities were never really my thing, darling, and I had no desire to take Swifty's place. I've always craved adventure, and some of the best times I've spent padding around have been with you. Perhaps enough time has passed that you might be up for a bit of a new adventure alongside me. I know you might still be rather raw that we didn't get to marry or at the very least, have it off, but I believe we could make up for that lost time if given the opportunity. All you need to do is write back and say the words, love.

I'm off for now, but I will be making port in Bowerstone in just a few weeks time, so think about what I said. If Reaver still happens to be your adviser, and nothing more, tell that bugger not to send me his inane letters. I'm not interested in writing his bloody biography. Let's be honest, that pompous old git loves no one more than himself. There's always a chance he could find himself knocked down a few pegs if he'd ever accept my shooting challenge, but he is a smart man and he likely knows when he's met his match. I suppose the only good that came out of his 'in-love-with-himself' letter was that it inspired me to write this to you. So thank the bastard as well.

Yours,

Finn

* * *

_A/N: My very dear author friend, Bishou no Marina and I got together with the leading men from our Fable fanfics tonight and gave them an opportunity to write a letter to their admirers. We had a blast and we must do this more often! If you enjoyed reading Ben's letter, please check out my current story!_


End file.
